The Little Merman
by LilWoofers123
Summary: Hello,today we will tell the story of Gold Heart Hunter. The story of Gold's brothers Ruby, Cyan, Diamond, and Gold's only sister Platinum as well. Just a few days ago Gold turned 18. That means that he'll be able to swim to the surface and see the other side of the world! What awaits wait for Gold? To find out just keep reading.


_**Why hello there!**_

_**LilWoofers123 here and I know many people have made a version of the little mermaid (Or man)**_

_**but, now it is my turn!**_

_**Let's see how it turns out!**_

_**The time is now :D !**_

_**My people/characters will be from Pokémon!**_

* * *

_Hello,today we will tell the story of Gold Heart Hunter. _

_How he lives brothers, Ruby, Cyan, Diamond, and his only sister Platinum. _

_Just a few days ago he turned 18._

_That means that he'll be able to swim to the surface and see the other side of the world!_

_What adventures wait for Gold and his siblings? To find out just keep reading~_

* * *

.~.~.Gold's P.O.V.~.~.

I woke up to the sound of Ruby swimming around me while he tossed something at me.

"Hey~ What are you doing? What time is it?" I asked as I saw that Ruby had thrown a weird object that I've never seen before.

I decided to put it with all the other weird things he finds.

"Time for me to show you where the surface is." He explained, I nodded and followed him as he swam in the direction of the surface.

We informed our father that we would be leaving to the surface, he warned me about showing myself to any strangers.

Once we saw the light reflecting on the surface Ruby decided to head back home.

I stuck my head out of the water, what was reviled on the other side was breath-taking.

There was a town and a bunch of what they call humans!

I was in awe in the sight that was given to me, but there was a problem they had. . . legs, I have a tail. . . how can I search that place, with a tail?

I would have to discuss this with Lady Crystal. If anyone would know it would be Lady Crystal.

I then from there went to travel to Lady Crystal, but someth- No, a human was sinking!

Quickly, I swam up to that human and held that human close to me and swam to the surface as quickly as I could.

This human, was beautiful, long red hair, a thin figure, pale skin that looks like that I could bruise it just by looking at it.

Once arriving to the surface I gently placed the red-head on the sand.

I stayed with the red-head for a while to make sure that, I think, he was still alive.

When another human male with blonde hair came I quickly hid behind a rock close by, and I listened to what the blonde said.

"Silver! Your majesty! Are you alright?" He questioned as tried to wake, who seemed to be Sliver, up.

It took a few minutes be he woke up.

.~.~.Silver's P.O.V.~.~. (A flashback)

_"Silver you need to stop stressing about whom you shall end up with. Go for a walk or something!" My closest friend, Blue yelled to me. _

_Seeing that she was very concerned I listened and went to take a walk a the beach._

_As I arrived there I noticed that no one was there, I smiled. It was a chance for me to be alone._

_I looked over the horizon, I two figures far away and under the water. _

_I decided to walk over to them and see what they were doing._

_One of the figures faded away the other stayed._

_ Then a huge wave of water had appeared like out of nowhere!_

_I tried to leave but I was too deep in the water. _

_The wave had crashed down on me leaving me far deep underwater._

_It was way to much for me, I couldn't help but faint._

_But, before I did that figure I saw, it came up to me._

_It was a man?_

.~.End of Flashback.~.

I woke up to see Pearl holding me. . . I looked around to see if I could find the man.

"Finally! What happened to you Sir?" My servant Pearl asked, as I stood up and looked even harder to find that man.

"It was just the waves. Now please go back to the palace. I'm fine." I said softly pushing him away from me, he nodded and left.

I went back to the ocean again to see if I could find him. I looked around and I saw a figure.

I waved at the figure, it only hid underwater.

I then walked over to where it was, and then stuck my head underwater just to check if the figure was there.

To my surprise he was, and he was waiting for me to leave!

I grabbed his wrist and pulled him above the water. He looked very shocked and jolted a lot trying to leave.

"Who are you?" I asked him, he didn't want to speak. I just kept begging him with my eyes for him to tell me.

He looked fairly handsome. I mean come on, raven hair, golden eyes, a baby face, and nice tan skin, he couldn't get any better!

Off within my thought, I let go of my grip, letting him escape. . . _What's with him?_

.~.~.Gold's P.O.V.~.~.

_"Who are you?" _That man who I found beautiful/handsome was holding my wrist and wasn't letting go!

Was he trying to bring me to then land? Or just trying to learn about me?

I decided to ignore that and continued squirming.

There! my only chance to leave was here, he was lost in thought.

I pulled and left to go find Lady Crystal and ask her how to get legs.

After swimming for a long time I finally arrived at Lady Crystal's cave, I quietly entered ignoring the Huntail that swam around me.

"Lady Crystal? You here?" I asked, a figure I assumed to be lady crystal swam by.

"What do you want? Why are you here?" She questioned circling around me.

"I want to know how to get legs." I said, a smirk crept onto her face.

"Why of course. Now just let me go get the potion." She left me alone, I sat down by a nearby rock.

She took around ten minutes to find the potions, while she was gone her Huntail looked at me as if I were food.

"Now Gold, I'll give you two potions. One, for the legs to only last temporarily, and the last so you can revert back to your original form. The cost for that will be is to give me some Platinum's hair." She said, in a voice just above a whisper.

"Okay! I'll be right back!" I yelled, as I rushed back home.

When I arrived, just to my luck, Platinum was getting her hair trimmed.

I took some of the hair and went back to lady Crystal.

* * *

**_Ahaha~ Took me around five or six hours to write this :/_**

**_Anyway~ I plan just to update right after one chapter was made. _**

**_So, yeah again I'll be working on the second chapter even if no wants it~_**

**_Another thing I plan to do is update the third chapter of 'I'm a pirate, your a prince. What did you expect?' sooner or later :P_**

**_Thank for reading~_**

**_Bye~_**


End file.
